Les jeux de konoha
by Tchoupinette
Summary: Les jeux olympiques de Konoha! Tout le monde peut participer, je mettrai les 10 premiers dans ma fic!Review svp!ma première fic
1. Intro

Ma premiere fic! Commenter surtout, je veux des avis!

Je veux faire participer dix personnes, donc decrivez vous et je vous mettrait dans la fic! Mettez aussi votre perso préféré(choisissez pas le même) je verrai ce que je peux faire!

Alors l'histoire... Voilà l'intro!

Désolée pour les fautes! je me corrigerai mieux la prochaine fois!

Au fait,Naruto et son univers m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

Le Hokage avait un problème: Les jeux olympiques du monde ninja, qui n'arrivaient que tout les 4 ans, étaient sur le point d'arriver. Il lui restait un mois pour trouver ses atlètes, mais les ninja n'étaient pas assez nombreux à se présenter. Il lui manquait dix personnes. 

Elle fit appeler un de ses ninjas parmis les plus competent, Hikari, et lui donna comme mission d'aller chercher les dix personnes dans le pays. Après s'être antretenue un moment avec elle, Le Hokage la regarda partir par la fenètre. Les rues de Konoha étaient pleines de mondes, tous étaient heureux du futur évenement. Certains étaient déçus parce que les jeux allaient se passer a Suna. Tsunade regagna son bureau et relu une nouvelle fois les nouveautés singulières de cette année. On avait décidé de faire en même temps un tournois de foot et un tournois de rugby. Le lancer de poids avait été interdit.

De son côté, gaara préparait les derniers préparatifs. Il avait fait construire un stade un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il était protégé par des ninjas en permanence et avait un approvisionnement en eau. Il y faisait frais car une technique sercète avait étée déployée. Le stade était assez grand et moderne. L'entrée était accueillante, il y avait une sorte de Hall pour les spectateurs où plusieurs guichet donnaient des informations. Les hotesses avaient été choisies avec soin et étaient parmis les plus charmantes femmes du village. Il y avait plusieurs salles de repos pour les visiteurs avec un snack. les murs étaient en un materiaux basé sur du sable et avaient une jolie couleur beige. Le sol était en pierre blanche cassée. De l'autre côté du stade, il y avait un jardin construit sur une oasis. Il était en partie isolé par un grand mur de la même matière que celles du Hall. Derrière se trouvait la partie résérvée aux Atlètes. Il y avait un Kiné acupuncteur qui habitait sur place. Il avait une grande salle avec des fauteils de massage et du materiel assez sophistiqué. De l'autre coté du couloir spacieux, il y avait les vestiaires sui donnaient sur le stade. Il y en avait deux, un pour les filles un pour les garçons. Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier qui menait à une petite place surélevée. Il y avait de la verdure et une petite fontaine. Ca ressemblait à un square. Il y avait un ascensceur qui descendait sous terre, ou se trouvait le lieu de vie des atlètes. Il y avait une Baie Vitrée qui donnait de la lumière aux chambres, chacunes y ayant accès. Les chambres devainet être pezrsonnalisée en fonction des gouts des sportifs.

C'était ce dernier point qui agaçait legerement Le Kazekage: Il ne connassait pas encore la composition de l'équipe de Konoha, et il ne pouvait donc pas finir son quartier.

Il du encore attendre une semaine...

* * *

Voilà! A vous de me dire comment vous voulez votre chambre! Atention! seulement les 10 premiers! n-n 

J'ai bien pris en compte les 6 participants! Allez, encore 4!


	2. Chapitre1

Titre : Les jeux de Konoha.

Auteur : Tchoupinette

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, L'histoire si !

Note: j'ai bien pris note de toutes vos demandes ! Par contre, Miyu, tu ne t'es pas décrite ! Et tu n'as pas décris ta chambre ! Donc je decrirais les chambres au prochain chapitre ! Et pour Kakelle, tu peux te décrire maintenant puisque les candidatures sont closes ! Désolée pour les derniers plus de place!

Merci pour les reviews, je corrige mon orthographe comme je peux !

Hikari, la ninja envoyée par Tsunade afin de trouver les dix participants manquants, Voyageait depuis deux jours dans le pays de la feuille. Elle venait d'arriver dans un petit village reculé, assez pitoresque. Elle décida d'y passer la nuit, espérant y trouver des sportifs souhaitant représenter Konoha. Il n'y avais pas d'auberge, aussi demanda elle le gîte à une maison. Une jeune fille lui ouvris, se présentent sous le nom Hasu no Hana. Elle était de gabarit moyen. Elle invita Hikari à passer la nuit avec un magnifique sourire. Elle lui servit des pâtes, qu'elle disait venir d'Italie, un pays très lointain, et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter. L'émissaire de Konoha lui parla du pourquoi de sa venue, et Hasu no Hana accepta de participer, souriant toujours. Hikari trouvait les cheveux de cette jeune fille singuliers, en effet il n'était pas courant de voir des cheveux blonds avec des anglaises dans ce pays. La blonde s'excusa, elle devait faire son footing quotidien. Lorsqu'elle reparu, Elle avait monté ses cheveux en deux couettes et portait des vêtements noirs, constitués d'un short et d'un debardeur. Elle partit courir, laissant Hikari dormir.

Le lendemain elles repartirent toutes deux à la recherche d'un prochain participant. Elles allèrent dans le village voisin, et arrivèrent aux alentours de midi. Il était plus grand et avait un auberge. La ninja espérait trouver des participants dans ce lieu. La tenancière était une brave femme, et elle leurs parla d'une jeune fille assez sportive qui accepterai peut être de participer. Les deux jeunes femmes, après avoir payé leurs repas, partirent à la recherche de la demoiselle. Elles trouvèrent une jeune fille aux cheveux mi longs de couleurs châtains, qui accepta et parti avec elles. Les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent au soir dans un autre village, de la même dimension que celui d'Hasu no Hana. Elles y trouvèrent Une autre demoiselle, répondant au nom de MissHocolat. Celle-ci venait de lire l'affichette demandant aux sportifs de rejoindre l'équipe de Konoha, aussi planta elle son regard vert dans celui d'Hikari et lui dit qu'elle voulait venir. Elles purent passer la nuit chez cette même Misshocolat. Elles discutèrent et s'entraînèrent avec ardeur pour les jeux. L'ambiance était bonne et le petit groupe s'entendait bien.

Deux jours plus tard, le groupe arriva dans une grande ville. Des Nuages gris couvraient le ciel et de la pluie fine et froide tombait. Il y avait pleins d'immeubles. Elles y trouvèrent une femme de 18 ans, pestant contre ce qu'elle qualifiait de newbies devant son ordinateur. Lorsqu'elle leurs adressa la paroles, elle leur dit que le niveau de français de ces jeunes gens la préoccupait mais alors, quelque chose de bien. Hikari et sa troupe l'embarquèrent de force afin qu'elle participe aux jeux puisqu'elle s'y connaissait bien. Cette jeune fille se nommait ChibiMaakuro, et elle s'auto qualifiait de « grande darkos universelle tro darkeu de la mort mortelle qui tue ». Avant de partir elle portait un vieux jean râpé et un T-shirt élimé, mais elle se changea et mit un Kimono noir avec une ceinture rouge. Waders, une autre personne, lui servait d'aide de camp et souhaitais participer aussi.

La troupe reparti, et au cinquième jour arriva dans une autre grande ville. Elles virent une personne elle aussi devant son ordinateur, en train de refaire un « layout ». Elle se nommait Hitto-sama, et souhaitait que le fandom naruto de soit unis et intelligents. Elle ne supportait pas les chaussettes unis, c'est pour ça qu'elle en avait des blanches à pois verts. Le groupe l'embarqua aussi, parce qu'elles la trouvaient interessante. Elle embarquèrent aussi une autre personne assez sympatique pour accepter de les accompagner. Elle s'appelait Dja-chan. Cette personne était très narcissique, mais les suivie par curiosité.

Arrivé au sixième jour, Elles commencèrent le voyage du retour. Sur leur chemin, elles rencontrèrent une autre jeune fille blonde foncée, nommée Citrouille-chan. Elle voulait les aider et les suivies aussi.

Tout ce beau monde revint à Konoha le septième jour, date limite pour communiquer les équipes.

Voilà ! J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur l'orthographe, j'espère que c'est mieux ! Merci pour les reviews ! Si vous souhaitez faire une discipline en particulier, mettez le ! Sinon je vous ne assignerai au hasard .


End file.
